1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the amelioration of snoring, blockage of light, and transmission of germs between two people sleeping in a common area. The device is soft and malleable, thereby not presenting a barrier to sleepers (such as would be presented by a solid device). The invention thus contributes to better sleeping quality and reduced germ transmission between two people sleeping in a common area.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,058 for a 2-piece sleeping guard describes a device designed for similar service. However, this device is heavy, requires assembly, and perhaps most importantly, is a solid device. The potential of a sleeping person rolling over into this device, thus inhibiting comfort and continued sleeping, distinguishes this device from the present invention. Furthermore, a multiple component device is subject to the potential loss of a component, thus rendering the entire device useless.
Much of the prior art teaches permanently affixed dividers, or devices affixed to an individual sleeper.
The present invention comprises a lightweight, inflatable, portable guard for use to separate two people sleeping in the same area. The device is not affixed to the bed or sleeping surface, but rather floats on top, stabilized by its base from overturning or shifting position.
The present device does not purport to stop snoring, or the transmission of disease. However, said invention does serve to block a great deal of the noise attendant to snoring, or other sources, thus giving some relief to the other sleeper. Furthermore, said invention does shield to some degree the transmission of airborne spray emanating from the mouth of a sleeper. A further benefit conferred is the blockage of light, particularly for opaque versions of the device. Yet another benefit is the feature of a small tray inherent within the device, useful for storing small bedside items.
The present device is portable, and inflatable with air or a similar innocuous gas or liquid. It is easily deflatable for compact storage after use.